Talk:Paris
Francophiles You know how much interest I'' have in Paris? '''None.' I would much rather go to Madrid, Spain instead. ZanyDragon (talk) 01:59, March 26, 2014 (UTC) :Remember this is supposed to be 1912 (or before?) I would expect that pre-Franco Pre-EU Madrid might be a bit different then. Its amazing they havent name-dropped Pablo Picasso into this convoluted story. ::They go for period recognizability, but never too obvious. If they did, then BioShock Infinite would've been set on the Titanic. ::Unownshipper (talk) 02:31, April 17, 2014 (UTC) ::If they had thought of that, it would probably have been mentioned. What better way to get some more population for their city ? (or to rob supplies that we never see the method of obtaining) ::Testxyz (talk) 03:35, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Missed Chance Should have had her have a vision of Paris under Nazi occupation. There are many famous photos they could have almost copied verbatum (in B&W too) Changing name Honestly, I don't like the idea of naming this page after the name of an actual city, when all you see of it is a short map which doesn't even take place in any reality (La vie en rose was released in 1947, yet this scene is set on April 1912) and a brief window to it in Infinite. I would prefer to rename this page "La Poche du temps Café" (or keeping the name on the building: "Restaurant La Poche du temps"), since that's the name of the first checkpoint and the map when loading it, and also the name of the restaurant we start at. Also, it has a signification ("The Time Pocket") since as I said the whole scene seems to be out of time. Another option is to name it after the second checkpoint, which is "Rue du marché" and I believe the street we're staying at during the whole introduction. Pauolo (talk) 12:10, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :The page isnt just for when we visit Elizabeths version in Burial at Sea, its also for when we see the real city through a tear in Bioshock Infinite. So we shouldn't change the name to one lf the restaurants in Elizabeths dream 12:28, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::So seeing New York in Booker's vision and near the end of Infinite would be enough to have a page on it? Honestly, I'd prefer to just link to wikipedia's pages for both Paris and New York. For this page however, I believe the name is too vague for what we see of it. Pauolo (talk) 12:46, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :::I second the motion to rename the page. "Paris" needlessly general and we don't need a page link for BioShock Infinite. I vote for "Restaurant La Poche du temps." ::::Unownshipper (talk) 02:31, April 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::I agree with the name changing, maybe just "La Poche du temps", considering we are only at the restaurant in the beginning? ::::Shacob (talk) 20:31, May 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::I agree, mostly because of its sense when translated but also because the textures say "Restaurant" and the text displayed when loading says "Café". I wouldn't want to choose one over the other. /: Pauolo (talk) 20:37, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Well, how about something like: Elizabeth's Paris or something similar considering this is not Paris...But I believe that the one from Infinite is the real deal. ether way we can't leave it at "Paris". Shacob (talk) 16:57, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Beauty and the Beast? Now, I know I am not the only one that noticed the simulareties with "Elizabeth's Paris" and Walt Disney's Beauty and the Beast, specifically the "Belle" part. Not only does Elizabeth share several similarities with the main character from beauty and the beast ( Books, Paris, looks etc) But the whole Paris Scene; everyone saying bonjour and even a bookstore and even a bird landing on Elizabeth's finger just finishes the "Disney theme". And even the voice actor for Robert Lutece mentions the similarities: Youtube I didn't want to bring it up but no one else appears to talk about it and is it worthy to add too the pages? Shacob (talk) 21:41, April 16, 2014 (UTC) : Definitly worth mentioning, Elizabeth's design and movements were even based off of Disney princesses. 22:56, April 16, 2014 (UTC) ::It's meant to be there. Just as a Disney film's version of a place (Paris, America, England, etc.) only superfically resembles the actual place its based on so too is Elizabeth's vision of Paris an overly romanticized fantasy. ::Unownshipper (talk) 02:31, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Paintings in real life. I found this online which is very interesting : (see picture) That's Edouard Manet's "In the Conservatory". This is most likely not the only "scene" they based on a painting, so this might be worth checking in to. --Shacob (talk) 11:23, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Great work Subjecttau! Shacob (talk) 16:42, July 23, 2014 (UTC) La Poche du Temps Café Just pointing something out. Noticed the loading screen for the start of Burial at Sea - Episode 2 says it's "La Poche du Temps Café". I know we call it Paris and I'm not suggesting a name change. It is very strange that the Manta Ray Lounge should have copies of the menu, but it could also be they just reused some art assets. sm--Solarmech (talk) 14:40, January 23, 2019 (UTC) That's right! The name change came up close to 5 years ago and we just left it as it is... It has however not caused any problems to my knowing, so I guess it is fine as it is. I'm opposed to naming it "La Poche du Temps Café" as the level takes place outside of the cafe and we only start there. A better name would be "Rue du Marché" as that is the name of the street and is also on the loading screen for nightmare Paris. They get away with using the menu in the Manta Ray Lounge as it is closed and the cover only reads "menu". If UpgradeTech didn't find the unused model in-game there would have been no way of knowing that it was reused. Makes you wonder if you were supposed to start inside the café. Also, the marque for it reads "Restaurant La Poche du Temps", while the loading screen and menu reads "La Poche du Temps Café", and a restaurant and café are not the same thing. --Shacob (talk) 15:13, January 23, 2019 (UTC) *"Restaurant La Poche du Temps" translates (Google) to "restaurant the pocket of time". We just could have started off looking at the menu outside as well. Either way they put a fair amount of work into making it. sm --Solarmech (talk) 18:14, January 23, 2019 (UTC) Blue Rose in Paris I found this blue roses in the courtyard to the right of La Poche du Temps. According to wikipedia, blue rose symbolize mystery and longing to attain the impossible due to absence in nature except for genetically engineered in 21th century. So, can we add this information in Paris for another cultural reference or something? Pawn of Atlas (talk) 07:31, September 15, 2019 (UTC) :It's a good find and your idea is probably correct, we don't know it's correct and that makes it speculation. So it's best left here for now. sm --Solarmech (talk) 11:46, September 15, 2019 (UTC)